


The Streaming Ban

by 23rdPilot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23rdPilot/pseuds/23rdPilot
Summary: The news had just come in. Donald Trump had announced what all Youtubers feared. All streaming was now banned.
Kudos: 3





	The Streaming Ban

The news had just come in. US President Donald Trump had just announced what all Youtubers feared. All streaming was now banned. The website Youtube had been banned too, and all who worked for it had been arrested under the new global law. This sure was a bad day for streaming. What were they all going to do now?  
A group of Youtubers and other streamers were gathered together in a building to discuss what they were going to do next. They had to think of something. They all sat there in silence. Finally, someone spoke up. It was Quackity.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Quackity said.  
Dream looked at the papers sitting in front of him.   
"I gotta be honest guys," Dream said, "I have no idea."  
They were all counting on him to come up with him, but he had nothing. How were they going to solve this?


End file.
